streetsofgoldfandomcom-20200214-history
Typhoon
Typhoon (stylized as TYPHOON) is a five-member boy group under WG Entertainment. They made their debut in 2009, being formed by leader "Jin Ho" Jung after his previous band 1AM disbanded. The members of TYPHOON were selected by both "Jin Ho" Jung and "Won Shik" Gyo for their varying abilities and talents. The original lineup consisted of "Jin Ho" Jung, "Hyun Shik" Rhee and Jae Sung Hyeon ("Jin Ho" and "Hyun Shik" had worked together previously in 1AM). "Dae Yon" Choi (older brother of glAMOUR's leader Mee Yon Choi) was then added to the group six months later. A year after the group debuted, Japanese member "Katsumi" Akiyama (whose sister "Megumi" is also a member of glAMOUR) was added to the group. This has remained the complete line up to date. Group History 'Formation and debut' TYPHOON was formed in early 2008 by leader "Jin Ho" Jung, formerly of 1AM along with "Hyun Shik" Rhee. The members were selected by "Jin Ho" and WG CEO "Won Shik" Gyo, based on their individual talents. Naturally, "Hyun Shik" as selected due to his already existing friendship with "Jin Ho", and Jae Sung Hyeon was added to the group by "Won Shik"'s recommendation, having joined the company shortly after his former group split. They made their debut on the 17th March, 2009 on Inkigayo after a month of teasers. Their first single, Storm, peaked 7th in music charts. They released their mini-album, Bad Weather: TYPHOON a month later, promoting a second single, Touch Me, which peaked 3rd. '2009: Tsunami mini-album and addition of Choi 'Dae Yon They followed up with another mini-album, ''Tsunami, which reached 1st in digital sales, despite the only single, a ballad track titled 어려운것 (The Hardest Thing) peaking 3rd in the charts. Promotions for this single where cut short, as "Dae Yon" Choi was announced to be joining the group for their first full-length album, titled TYPHOON, which was released on the 5th October and peaked 2nd in the album charts. Although 'Dae Yon's inclusion to the group was initially met with criticism; fans were won over due to his strong vocals and the notably improved choeography following his membership. 1st single from album was ON2U, which only peaked 5th. Promotions ended quickly, and they instead started promoting 뭘 찾는 겁니까? (What're You Lookin' At?), which was much more successful, reaching 2nd in the charts. '2010: Hurricane, Storm and Addition of Akiyama 'Katsumi Released their new mini-album ''Hurricane on the 22nd April, and recieved their first number 1 single with Liar release of Storm with the addition of new japanese member Akiyama 'Katsumi' '2011: Eruption mini album and present activities' blah blah blah 'Members' TYPHOON's members have each been given fan labels since the group debuted, based on their personalities and certain behaviours exhibited both on-stage and during appearances on popular variety shows. "Jin Ho" Jung is the Leader and the serious, dedicated one. "Hyun Shik" Rhee has become known as the peacekeeper in the group, as he often settles disputes between the other members. Jae Sung Hyeon was one of the first to be given a label, as the group's resident "bad boy" due to his cocky nature. "Dae Yon" Choi is the group's pretty boy for obvious reasons. "Katsumi" Akiyama is seen as the little brother of the group, due to being much younger than the rest of the members. *Jung "Jin Ho" (중 진 호) born DATE MONTH 1989 (age 22) in Seoul, he is the lead singer and leader, as well as being the founder of the group. He was originally a part of 1AM with fellow bandmember "Hyun Shik" Rhee. He was discovered by WG Entertainment at the age of 12, and was a trainee for 4 years before his debut in 1AM. He's fluent in both English and Japanese as well as Korean. He also recently recorded "Leaders" with glAMOUR's Mee Yon Choi. (Fan label: Leader) *Rhee "Hyun Shik" (이 훈 싴) born DATE MONTH 1990 (age 21) in Busan, he is the main rapper and one of the original three members. He debuted as a part of 1AM with "Jin Ho" after three years of training, becoming a trainee at the age of 13. He's also guested on several of his labelmate's songs, and has also written several songs. (Fan label: Peacekeeper) *Hyeon Jae Sung (현 재 숭) commonly known by his stage name Jason, was born 6th October 1991 (age 20) in Seoul and is the lead rapper and one of the original members of the group. He was initially a part of the failed rap group Code Red at the age of 16 under an BB Entertainment, which went bankrupt a year after their debut, prompting their split. (Fan label: Bad Boy) *Choi "Dae Yon" (최 대 욘) born DATE MONTH 1990 (age 21) in Seoul, he is a vocalist and lead dancer of the group. He spent 5 years living in New York with his family, where he learnt English as well as some French and Japanese. He's helped to choreograph many of the group's performances since he joined six months after the group's debut. He is also the older brother of glAMOUR's Mee Yon Choi. (Fan label: Pretty Boy) *Akiyama "Katsumi" (아키야마 캍수미) born DATE MONTH 1995 (age 16) in Osaka, Japan, is a main vocalist and the maknae. He auditioned in Japan with his sister "Megumi", who is now in glAMOUR. He joined Typhoon a year after their official debut. (Fan label: Little Brother) 'Discography' Singles Albums Mini-Albums Category:Groups